


under my skin, it crawls, it weeps.

by PsychicBananaSplit



Series: after klaus got out of the mausoleum [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Heavy Angst, I really mean it, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sleeping Pills, Suicide Attempt, Vomit, im new at this, im sorry, is that even a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicBananaSplit/pseuds/PsychicBananaSplit
Summary: when everything was too loud, klaus would turn to ben. ben, his brother. ben, his friend. ben, his boyfriend. his lover.when klaus fucked up a mission, the next day it was too loud. that day, he had locked himself in the bathroom, ben at the door. screaming at him to get out. for once, he couldn’t hear him over the dead.





	under my skin, it crawls, it weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i'm new at this. please, critique me.  
> also, i'm really, very sorry about this. i'm incapable of writing happiness.

He fucked up.

“Klaus! Please, just, talk to me. Please! It’s Ben!”

**_Klaus-help-us_ **

The static voices of the dead did nothing to calm his electrified nerves, and he blinked to find several ghosts closing in around him. Dead fish eyes reflected his sorrowful, terror-filled image. He gagged. He flinched. They didn’t go away.

“Four! Hey, buddy, open up, Ben’s really upset.”

“Number Four, come out here this instant.”

“Klaus, please!”

**_Klaus, pleasepleasepleasepleasehelpus_ **

The jiggling of the doorknob. The blinding light. The voices. _Oh, god, the voices._ They were everywhere. In his ears, in his room, reverberating on the cool marble surfaces of the bathroom. Left, right, up down, outside, inside. It never mattered. They were _everywhere._ He fell, with his back to the wall, his hands clutching, clawing, tearing at his ears. His head uncontrollably smacking the wall and emitting a loud _crack_ every time.

“Klaus, open the door, right now.” Was Ben crying? Ben sobbed at the other end of the door, quiet shushing from Allison only made him sob harder. Klaus almost never heard it over the screams of **_KlausKlausKlausKlaustalktouspleasepleasepleaseKlausKlausKlaus-_**

Klaus hardly noticed when he stood up. Hardly noticed when he reached over the counter, opened the medicine cabinet. Hardly noticed when he swallowed the whole content of the sleeping pills that no-one but  ~~Dad~~   _Sir Reginald_ touched.

It had took a while to settle in. To feel the pain in his stomach, causing him to double over in pain and spew blood everywhere. The white marble turned crimson. It made him nauseous. He threw up again.

After throwing up what seemed to be all ~~and then some~~ of his innards, he was no longer strong enough to open the door. And that was the moment that Luther had burst through the door. He looks worn out. Did he take long? Shadows were beginning to frame his vision. Klaus groans, and tries to roll over onto his back, but yet another tsunami of blood decided it wanted to be out of his body, and he started choking. He convulsed, leaning to the side as the blood dripped out of his lips.

Ben looked broken. His dark eyes were bloodshot. His hands trembled. Klaus’s stomach churned again, as if there were something there, like Ben. But no, it was more bile that leaked out.

Ben looked into his eyes once he picked him up and leaned him against the wall. Klaus didn’t even notice his eyes were closing when Ben told him to stay awake. Even his voice trembled.

Ben tried to tell him something again, but his voice was fading. Everything was fading. Even the  ** _KlausKlausKlausKlausKlausKlausKLAUS_** was going, going, going. His vision was foggy. God, Klaus was really fucking tired.

You know, for a split second, it almost seemed quiet. The quietest it has ever been, in fact. Almost peaceful.  ~~it would've been more peaceful with Ben by his side.~~

And the next moment, he's surrounded by dark echoes and words that would never reach his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anymore.


End file.
